Spottedleaf's Last Demise
I could never forget when he came into my den, he was wide eyed and looked at me like I was an ancient StarClan Warrior. I was welcoming to him, and warmed up to his prescence oh so quickly. Maybe even too quickly, but alas, it doesn't matter much anymore. Later on in my afterlife, I realized he had loved my scent, calling it 'sweet' and 'soft'. It made be happier to know, even if I couldn't truly talk with him or even see him like before. My last living moments with him was when I was actually dying at his paws, Clawface was his name, the tom who had killed me and framed Yellowfang for it all. However, when Firestar had came to me, Firepaw at the time, I felt like my last moments would be the best moments of my life. It was a little while after when I realized I had truly fallen in love with him, and when I had entered the beautiful land of StarClan I regretted the moments I had not spent with him. I wished for more time, more days or moons to just tell him how I felt. It was a lost thought though, no cat could leave StarClan once dead. His Warrior Ceremony was great, I enjoyed ever second of it, clinging on to every word like a juicy piece of prey. Bluestar made the ceremony feel like a natrual leader was born that very second. I wished I was still the medicine cat, so I could witness the moment myself, right beside him, laughing with him until the vigil had started. I still had a bigger role to play in StarClan however, for Lionheart had continued to speak to me, telling me about what would happen to my beloved Clan later, and how Fireheart's destiny did not need me as much as I most desperately wanted. I still visited his dreams, and talked to him, helping him every step of the way. I cried softly when Yellowfang had died, Fireheart did not seem as emotional as he was during my death, but maybe it was just his older age taking control of his actions. When she entered StarClan I had welcomed her, yet she lightly pushed it away, she was cranky as ever though. Yet very important in Fireheart's later destiny... Bluestar had died soon also, Firestar was what he became. I had given him the life of love, and never regretted a second when I had gotten to see him like I was actually alive. He had taken Sandstorm as a mate, and I was...Awfully sad actually, I didn't know how to express it. Soon though, I became glad and happy for Firestar, for Sandstorm had made him happy. That's the only thing I had ever wanted for my love. I played a long, hard role in the life of the ThunderClan cats, every pawstep and every kit born I had seen and taken in. With the others, we had talked with eachother about the rising of SkyClan, the prophecy with the cats destined to find the new Clan's territories, and even further prophecies deemed to be revealed. I had found out what Skywatcher had told to Firestar, three of his kin would hold the power of the stars within their fragile paws...He did not know this would come moons later, when even his kits would be grown and have their own young. They moved territories, the land I had so dearly loved was torn away and a Thunderpath in its place by the terrible Twolegs. StarClan had moved on with them, and entered different skies. I kept a hard watch on Firestar, and helped him slightly, even though he didn't need my help anymore. Two of the three were born, and I had helped Jaykit, a tom destined for greatness even though his stubborn attitude kept him from achieving such power. Moons later, once we had uncovered much more of the prophecy from Rock and Midnight we had kept a watchful eye on the others. Ashfur was killed by Hollyleaf, and she had escaped ThunderClan, thought to be dead for moons to come. However, I knew she hadn't had died, for she had not entered StarClan and was not worthy of such a dreadful land as the Place of No Stars. Jayfeather and Lionblaze had found Dovepaw, and seen her potential. They had finally known who was really the third cat. I was displeased on how long it took, for I had expected kin of Firestar should know better. Yet the toms still were in a daze, finally realizing that their mother was Leafpool. Such a shame, she was a wonderful medicine cat and gave it all up because of it all being revealed...I wanted to share more dreams with her, she was a medicine cat even greater than I. The three had journeyed together for many moons after, Ivypool, Dovepaw's now a Warrior renamed Dovewing, sister, had spied upon the Dark Forest. StarClan was being split and we could no longer see the land below, it was shrouded by a veil of darkness. My dear beloved Firestar...I could not see his life anymore, could not witness his kin's adventures, and could not see his leadership.. The ThunderClan part of StarClan had been having intense sessions, talking about what was happening and how it would all end. We knew what was going to happen. The battle between Light and Dark would be made, and many cats would die. They had revisisted the Tribe and Jayfeather, as Jay's Wing had fixed the Ancient's Past... Hollyleaf had returned,and the truth about Ashfur was revealed. Brambleclaw covered up with a slight lie however, all was well...Except the fact the battle was rising, and soon to come... The battle came, and I had visited the land that I had only seen through the shrouded mist of StarClan. I had walked along like I was actually a survivor, living among the cats I had once known and seen. Mapleshade had tried to kill Sandstorm, in utter rage I had almost killed Mapleshade again, for a second time. Sadly, she had bitten my neck, and in shock I fell to the ground. I was dying...Fading away. Firestar ran to my side, he was sobbing, telling me on how I promised I'd welcome him into StarClan... At my last few moments, I had told him that it wasn't my destiny to welcome him, and I would not be able to see him. I faded away after that. Little did I know he would be in StarClan that very night, having everyone besides me at his side.... Oh you're still here? Oh, you're still a jerk? 01:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions